


Blood dregs

by StarMagister



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, Choir Hermes, Choking, Hunter Charon, I just really love shitty Choir Hermes ok, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Ahoy, and tormenting my friends, bloodborne au, floor fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMagister/pseuds/StarMagister
Summary: Choir Hermes drags his favourite hunter, Charon, to a Byrgenwerth library for some "scientific research"Bloodborne AU PWP, that's all there is to say.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Blood dregs

It was odd how this member of the Choir was able to get under Charon’s skin so much. No other member of the Church could get such strong reactions out of him. Yet, this one man had a talent of bringing out more emotions out of Charon than anyone or anything else in Yharnam. 

Time after time Hermes was able to track him down whenever he returned to the city. Even a few times the small scholar had ventured outside into the woods with no other apparent reason than to seek out Charon.  
Tonight was no different.

Hermes had found him as he was ready to return to the hunter’s dream, to repair his pistol and move to another part of the city.  
Warm hands had latched on to his arm, pulling on it to make him pay attention to the short man interrupting his hunt once again.

It was truly a wonder why Hermes was able to move Charon, to make him do things he necessarily had no interest in. To go along with the whims of the scholar.  
What started off as accepting blood vials and other useful items from the Choir member, turned in to being healed by the man himself and listening to the odd ramblings about the blood healing and communicating with the cosmos.

Charon was currently being tugged towards one of the Healing Churches buildings in the upper levels of the city. Possibly highly forbidden to let anyone without a clerical rank inside, but Hermes in his gleeful energy didn’t seem to be concerned. He simply led the hunter through dimly lit passageways until they arrived at what appeared to be either a study or a library.

“We have to be quiet, I’m not exactly supposed to let outsiders in here- “  
Ah, so Charon’s guess of highly forbidden was correct.  
“but, I must tell you about what I have found.” Hermes spoke in a hushed tone while he closed the door. “It’s truly incredible what all manner of ailments the blood healing can keep at bay.”

Hermes rambled about different treatments and possible new implementations of the blood, while he moved Charon deeper into the room. Hands twitchy as he touched Charon’s arms and back. Had it been anyone else touching him so familiarly, Charon would have butchered them on the spot.

The two men disappeared behind tall bookshelves into a darker corner of the room. And not for the first time since going along with Hermes’ request Charon asked himself why he was doing this.

Deep down he knew why, but it was better not to think about it. For now, it was simply better to keep entertaining the cleric, since having someone who could mend broken bones in mere hours was helpful.

Charon looked down at the Choir member in his usual silence, trying to read the expression behind the gilded mask. Was Hermes nervous? Or simply too excited about some new medical breakthrough? His breathing was heavy as he talked, and the way he grasped at Charon seemed more frantic than usual.

Charon let out an annoyed groan when Hermes pushed him against one of the shelves.

That seemed to shut Hermes up for a moment, but after a thick swallow he started again.

“Ah- Charon-, my dear hunter. I simply wanted you to know of all the plans I have for you. The blood vials I am going to prepare for you will keep you fighting through the entire night. Doesn’t that sound magnificent?”  
Hermes kept touching Charon’s arms, never settling on a spot.

The longer Charon kept looking at Hermes, the more he noticed the nervousness radiating off the man. The smell of sweat mixed with incense, the brown eyes under the mask moving quickly over Charon’s features. What did this insufferable little man want from him?

With narrowed eyes Charon turned and took a hold of the cleric’s wrists, stopping their quick movements and pulling the other man closer.

“Hhhhrrnnnaahhh…” He let out a raspy groan, questioning Hermes’ motives. Why had he been brought here? They could have talked outside. The scholar ran around Byrgenwerth and Yharnam with half an apothecary with him, surely he could take whatever he wanted to show with him.

Hermes seemed to be holding back a whimper as he was forcibly pulled closer to the hunter.

“Ah hah- Nothing escapes your notice it seems. Such a keen eyed, talented hunter as you are. I knew you were worthy of my time the moment I met you. Your exceptional skill, strength and intellect never cease to amaze me.” Hermes bit his lip as he kept squirming in Charon’s hold. His expression odd for someone who was exuding nervous energy.

Charon rolled his eyes and pushed the smaller man back, ready to leave and not waste the rest of his night here.

“Woah- okay, wait- “Hermes stepped forward to block the hunter’s path. Resting his hands firmly on the taller man’s chest. “Alright, less compliments and more information. Why I brought you here, yes?” He gave a nervous smile, not ready to let the beast of a man escape yet. He had a very important scientific mission after all… Or so he told himself.

“Why I needed you for today is- well, I read about a certain vileblood queen. How she partakes in a ritual so she might bear a Child of Blood.” He swallowed nervously again as he explained. Hands moving over the belts and thick leather of the hunter’s garb, feeling the unmistakeable muscles underneath. He kept an eye on Charon’s face, ready to dodge if the stoic man took offense.

“I have an interest in these blood dregs she requires for her rituals. Why she thinks these would bear her a cosmic child. And… these blood dregs come from hunters, such as yourself.” Hermes stepped closer to the taller man, easily pushing him against a bookshelf once again. Charon does not yet seem to know or understand what Hermes wanted from him, or perhaps the impassive expression was an invitation? It was always so hard to tell the hunter’s mood or what was truly on his mind. Clearly this was why the Moon Presence had chosen this hunter.

“What I wanted to know was how these blood dregs would be any different to a normal human, and if they too have healing properties. And- you are the most talented hunter in Yharnam, so of course you’d be the ideal specimen.” Oh, how he wanted to touch, to learn and know more of this hunter in front of him. He just had to be delicate about this, for hunters are known for their quick temperaments. And his hunter was no exception.

“So, if you are willing… It would be my pleasure to get samples.” His voice wavered as he took a hold of Charon’s jacket, gently pulling him down. A mere suggestion for now.

To Hermes’ surprise the hunter moved along the insistent tugging on his clothing, leaning close enough that the cleric was able to wrap his arms around the hunter’s neck and bury his face against it.

With a sharp inhale he took in the strong smell of everything Charon was, the smell of sweat, tobacco, old blood and gore of beasts. Something familiar that was simply Charon. Hermes could drown in the sensation, being so close to a hunter that was blessed by a Great One. Revel in the memories of healing him.

“I promise I won’t hurt you, no experiments. Just simple pleasure. Use me as you want if it pleases you, it’s all I need from you.”

He pressed his lips and teeth against the hunter’s skin. Warm, smooth and just as he had imagined. Oh, what bliss he was going to give the blessed hunter. Show him the worship he deserved.  
Hermes could feel Charon take a hold of him with a surprised grunt, not pushing or pulling, simply holding him for now.

Determined now that he wasn’t outright rejected, Hermes let his hands push away the wide brimmed hat before he brushed his fingers through the moonlight pale hair. He licked at the skin he was able to reach over the high collar of the dark garb. Ecstatic to feel Charon tighten his hold at his sides.

“Yes- Hold me closer, let me please you, o’ great hunter.” The scholar moaned out as he pressed his entire body closer to the hunter, moving his thigh to press against Charon. Hands starting their frantic exploration once again. Trying to reveal more of the tall muscular body.

Before Hermes was able to undo a single belt, Charon tensed up and quickly grabbed the smaller man’s arms again.

“Is someone still there?”

A voice of another Choir member was heard behind the door before it opened. Obvious that someone either heard them or saw the candlelight.  
Hermes was forcibly turned and pushed towards the light, clearly Charon wanted him to deal with this.

“Sister! Yes, I am still here. I have some research I need to write down before I forget.” He tried to control his breathing and appear unfazed as he moved to peek at his fellow researcher from behind the bookshelf. 

“I understand brother, the new findings are truly exhausting everyone. I do not fault you for finding time to work in solace.” The Choir member answered, sounding tired and weary herself.

Hermes almost jumped when enormous hands caressed his backside and pulled at his robes. Bunching them up to slide under. Perhaps he should make haste and convince the other cleric to leave, since Charon seemed to have other plans that Hermes didn’t want to miss.

“Yes, I simply need some peace and quiet for a few hours.” He tried not to choke on his own breath when those strong hands grabbed at his thighs.

“Of course, brother. I’ll leave you to your research then. Just remember to blow out the candles before you go. Would be a shame if all of our hard work were burned to cinders.” She chuckles lightly.

“Ah haha, yes I’ll make sure that won’t happen. Good night to you sister.” Hermes schooled expression to keep his usual smile in place as he watched the choir member retreat out the door, but those wonderfully horrible hands were going to be the end of him. If he had doubts about Charon’s interest before, he certainly had none now.

“Good night brother.” With a decisive thud the door was closed again.

Hermes barely had time to let out the breath he had been holding before he was being moved back into the shadows behind the shelves. A gloved hand pressed over his mouth, to muffle the moan that he let out.

Charon pushed Hermes against a stone wall with force, crowding the smaller man there as his free hand continued to explore the still clothed thigh under the long robes. Hermes wanted to call out to his hunter so badly. To beg for mercy, for more. He wasn’t sure what he would have said, just as long as Charon didn’t stop.

Hermes let out another moan when Charon started to remove his pants. He squirmed under the hunter; his own hands pulled at the dark leather again while he moved his legs to help Charon remove layers under his robes.

He could cry from just the thought of what the blessed hunter was going to do to him. He was so close, holding Hermes against the wall. Keen eyes watching the scholar’s every move and twitch. It was simply intoxicating to have the hunter’s full attention.

Hermes was panting against the hand still pressed to his lips. Wishing he could get his own fingers to co-operate and remove some of the hunter’s layers. Instead, he simply tried to make Charon’s job easier, to be the perfect instrument for the hunter to use.

With Hermes’ pants and stockings out of the way, Charon’s hand returned to slide over the scholar’s skin. Grabbing at the muscles while he pressed Hermes more firmly against the wall. The hard stone rough against his back, no doubt staining the white Choir robes.

“Mmmhmph!” Hermes let out a strained moan, his entire body shivering when the hunter pressed a gloved hand against his achingly hard erection. The leather felt even more coarse against his sensitive skin, and he couldn’t help but buck against it. 

Charon simply growled back at him, shoving his head against the wall harder. Hand still roughly pressing against the scholar’s dick.

Hermes couldn’t help the loud cry that escaped him, finally giving up on trying to undress the hunter. He should have known Charon wanted to be in control, for him to choose if Hermes was allowed to feel pleasure or not. Hermes shivered again as another wave of arousal spiked through him.

Hand moving to one of the small pockets at his side, he pulled a small vial he had prepared. He had been hoping for this to happen, dreamed of it, but he was still very much afraid the hunter was going to leave him in the library, writhing and desperate.

He held up the vial up with a trembling hand for Charon to take. Hoping that the hunter was interested and willing to go along with Hermes’ plan.  
Hermes gasped as his mouth is freed and the vial is quickly snatched off his palm, disappearing under the fabrics of his robes.

“Yes, yes- my hunter, ah-!” Before Hermes can properly praise and thank Charon for his wonderful treatment, his legs get pulled from under him. Making the Choir member fall to the floor, while the wall scraped his back. The hat and mask drop on the ground next to him unceremoniously.

Hermes groaned in pain, only for the sound to turn in to another moan when his legs are being hoisted up and the hunter moves between them. He saw gloves being torn off those strong hands as he was getting his bearings again.  
Now half laying on the floor, legs spread open with his robes barely hiding his excitement. And Charon, his blessed hunter, towered over him, holding him in place. He had to hold back another visible shiver as his dick throbbed painfully at the sight.

“C-Charon, my hunter.” Hermes gasped when he felt the cool liquid against his skin. “I’ve waited for this for so long. I was always prepared to give myself to you, to be used by you. Please my hunter, all of this is for you. I swear it.” He rolled his hips against the fingers smearing the cool lubricant against his hole, eager to have anything Charon was going to give him.

He is only met with another unimpressed groan. Charon clearly not interested in the kind of worship Hermes was offering him, nor the theatrical words. Instead, a finger is pushed inside Hermes without much warning.

“Ooh- yes! Yes, my hunter! I adore the way you always do what you want. So strong, and confident.” The scholar moved his hands to hold on to Charon’s shoulders and arms, needing to touch the hunter who was going to give him such pleasure.

Charon was efficient when fingering Hermes, stretching and slicking him up without teasing. Simply preparing the hole to be used. It was pure pleasure, and everything the scholar could have imagined.

“Oh, Kos. I am blessed, truly.” Hermes moaned out, hands firmly holding on to the hunter. “So patient and skilled, you needn’t be so kind to me.” He said, hoping that the hunter would take a hint and be more rough. Hermes could take it, he wanted to feel that raw power hiding under the calm demeanour.

Charon returned his other hand to quiet the Choir member when he had enough of the overindulgent compliments and praises that flowed from the scholar’s mouth.

Hermes doesn’t try to argue as the now bare hand is set firmly over his lips, since Charon seemed to want silent obedience tonight. Hermes can oblige, he was simply happy that his body seemed to be adequate for the tall man. After all, he promised to gratify the hunter, to be an instrument for his pleasure.

When Charon deemed Hermes was slicked well enough, he pulled back to remove some of his own clothing. Leaving the scholar to his own devices for a moment.  
Hermes had to bite his lip to stay quiet as he watched the other man undress. He’d seen glimpses of the hunter before when healing him, but it was still rare to see any bare skin. And even now Charon only unfastened a few belts and moved his pants just enough to pull his cock out. Coating it with the lubricant in a few strokes.

The scholar had to press his own gloved hand over his lips to stay quiet, sinking his teeth in to the leather to keep himself from rambling more. Charon’s patience was running out and Hermes got this far, he wasn’t about to sabotage himself now. Still, he couldn’t help but whine loudly when the hunter grabbed his thighs and pulled him forward. Dragging him on the rough stone again, which was surely going to leave bruises.  
Charon wasted no time taking a firm hold of Hermes’ hips and positioning them to his liking, lifting them as he pushed against him.

Hermes moaned loudly and bit down harder on his finger as the hunter thrust into him in one swift motion. Being stretched full was such a sweet burn, and how Charon groaned was simply music to Hermes’ ears. He reached out to grab a hold of his hunter again, pulling him down closer. He needed to hear every sound, see every expression. He needed Charon like a beast hungered for blood.

How he yearned for this moment, had dreamed of it, to have the hunter take what he wanted from him. Hermes gasped for air when Charon moved again in a shallow thrust. The scholar looked at the other man, hoping that his own desire was clear in his eyes. That the blessed hunter would take pity and hold him closer, use him, spoil him for anyone else.

“Charon please…” Hermes squirmed under the hunter, trying to move his hips. He needed more of the man above him, his entire body was screaming for more movement, for more touches.

The hunter chose to ignore the cleric as he thrust into the smaller man with more force, knocking Hermes’ head against the stone wall. Despite covering his mouth, Hermes still let out a cry of pleasure. Unable to keep his voice down as he slowly was undone by Charon.

“Yes- yes! Fill me as deep as you can, my hunter. I want you to be as rough as you want, I won’t break under you.” And even if he did break, it didn’t matter. He had the hunter inside him now, felt his skin against his own.

Charon answered only with another swift thrust, moving Hermes’ hips closer with his bruising hold.

Hermes let out a pleased cry as he arched his back, the hunter felt too good moving inside him. If only Charon would move faster and push even deeper.

“Oh Charon, yes! Fuck me harder, push deeper into me and— Ah-!” The scholars rambling is cut off suddenly in a choke, when Charon pressed one of his hands down on the smaller man’s throat. Cutting off his air and leaving Hermes to writhe under the hunter.

Hermes wanted to scream, to thank the hunter, instead he is left to claw at the strong arm pressed against his throat while the hunter simply continued thrusting into him in his own pace. Tears gathered in his eyes from the burn in his lungs and the effort to try and angle his hips better so those languid thrusts would reach even deeper inside him and make him see the cosmos.

Charon was relentless, staying in control as the Choir member under him squirmed and moaned in desperation. The scholar had told him to use him any way he wanted, and so he will.

After several failed attempts to roll his hips back towards the hunter, Hermes let out a strained gasp. He was getting desperate as Charon’s movements were not nearly enough to bring him the kind of pleasure he wanted. Instead, he was being kept in this torturous limbo. Without thinking he slid his hand under his robes to relieve his poor throbbing cock. He bit his lower lip as he jerked his hand greedily over the sensitive skin.

The hunter growled when he noticed what Hermes was doing, grabbing the arm disappearing under the white fabric and bringing it painfully back against the stone floor.

“Kkkhhhhaaaaah…” Charon breathed out, bowing over Hermes completely. His dark leather coat framing their bodies in the dark, pooling at their sides as he leaned forward. He looked angry, displeased. The scholar can’t help the shiver that wracked through his entire body.

This time Charon took both of Hermes’ wrists, pinning them above his head. Truly, he can’t trust the Choir member to just lie there. With one hand on Hermes’ throat and the other holding his arms against the floor, Charon continued to grind down into the insufferable man under him.

Oh, Kos. What a wonderful hunter he was blessed with. Hermes could have started to pray if he weren’t being choked. His hunter seemed to have had enough of foreplay and was now pounding into him with fervour. Hermes could feel Charon’s gasps against his neck, hear the heavy breathing and occasional grunt as the other man chased his own pleasure.

Oh, how he wanted, but his wonderful hunter denied him. Held him down without providing enough friction. It was enough to make the scholar go mad. In an effort to get the hunter even closer, Hermes wrapped his legs around his waist. Angling his hips so that Charon’s dick would finally hit that sweet spot in him. Bring him some relief.

After a particularly hard thrust that sent a shock down Hermes’ body, he threw his head back in a vain effort to let out a moan. Only for the Hunter to sink his teeth in to the bared skin.

Hermes trashed under Charon, he couldn’t take it anymore. Gasping for breath he tried to pull his hands free. He needed to hold the hunter, to have more friction, more of those nails digging into his skin, more lips and teeth scraping against his neck. He just needed Charon, his wonderful, blessed hunter.

“Gahh--!” He tried to moan out again as the hunter kept biting his neck and rutting into him. His thrusts turning erratic as Charon started to lose himself in the ecstasy of the scholar’s tight body.

Hermes was feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and arousal, his poor abused lungs burned with every attempt to get his hands free and every effort to grind his cock up against the hunter.

He let out a cough when the pressure on his neck was released, and he was able to suddenly breathe properly again. Charon had wrapped his arm under Hermes’ back, lifting his ass up and pulling the smaller man tight against him.

“I—Ah--! Charon!” Hermes gasped out. “Please- please- make me cum, I need it.” He pleaded, still trying to pull his hands free. He needed to relieve his weeping cock, he was so close.

“Khhhrrahh…” The hunter groaned out, rocking his entire body against Hermes and grabbing at his backside. His lips kept caressing the scholar’s neck, tongue licking over the marks left by his teeth. The sensation complete opposite of the bruising pace of his hips.

Finally, Charon took pity on the begging Choir member. Letting go of his wrists and taking a firm hold of his dick, that the scholar had been desperately trying to rub against the fabrics between them. Only accomplishing to smear his cum against the clean white robes.

“Yes! Yes! Oh- my wonderful hunter!” Hermes moaned out, hands flying to Charon’s hair, tangling into the pale strands as he pulled him close. To feel those teeth, scrape and break his skin more. His hips bucked wildly against the hand stroking him and the hips grinding against him. Truly his hunter knew how to take good care of him.

“Charon, please, cum in me. I want you, I need your seed inside of me.” He let out another breathy moan, arching his back and pulling on the hunter’s hair as he could feel himself closer and closer to an orgasm. “Ah-! My hunter, Charon, fill me up and make me cum on your dick. Make me see the cosmos and meet your god.” He rambled on, his thighs flexing with every snap of their hips.

With another groan and a raspy breath, Charon thrust deep into Hermes a few more times before stilling his movements to a stutter. And the scholar could feel the warm liquid spill into him. Hermes panted loudly as the hunter rolls his hips a few more definite times, most likely making sure none of his cum would seep out of the short man.

As Charon started to pull away the Choir member let out an alarmed sound, keeping his hold on the platinum white hair. “M-my hunter, please.” Hermes whimpered, rolling his hips against Charon’s only to gasp at the wet friction inside him. “Please make me cum, I need you.”

The hunter scoffed before he picked up his pace again jerking his hand. Sliding it with painful pressure over Hermes’ dick, making him gasp and whimper again. The scholar’s back arching into the touch and hips starting to buck into the wet heat again.

It didn’t take long for Hermes to be a writhing and moaning mess on the floor, praising and thanking his hunter. Promising to repeat the experiment in the future.  
He came with another loud moan, spilling over his robes and on Charon’s hand. Body twitching as he held his hunter close.

Charon pulled out and wiped his hand clean on the white fabrics while Hermes tried to catch his breath, body limp on the cold floor, and utterly satisfied. And finally, blessedly quiet.

With a scoff Charon picked up his forgotten hat and stood up. Adjusting his clothes, hiding any evidence of what he had done with the Choir member. All the while Hermes was still trying to return to his senses.

There was no need to linger, the scholar got what he wanted. And Charon could now return to his hunt without the pesky thing inconveniencing him again.

Hermes vaguely registered that his hunter had left. He was in far too much pleasure to be bothered about the cold treatment. His body ached from where Charon had held him down and pushed him against the stone. And he could feel wetness seeping down his leg, he ought to get up if he really wanted to study why a hunter’s seed was so special… Or perhaps he could use it as a reason to repeat their little experiment sooner.

With a chuckle Hermes pushed himself off the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Scrumpy and Audi wrote nasties, and I joined.  
> I am not a writer, but that's ok. I just like tormenting my friends and the fandom with my AU's  
> B^)


End file.
